


there is not a cloud (because of you)

by jincess



Series: flowercosmo!au [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae go by their soundcloud names ars and defsoul and theyre a lowkey duet group (?), Autism Spectrum, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Mark is an actor, Soft Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, atypical autism, bam has it ye, bambams a puppy hybrid and so is mark, in the future, jackson has the ring of flames like yeol, jacksons a fencer but works w joon sometimes in the studio, jaebum is a cat hybrid, jinbam are marksons kids, jinyoung has a halo of lil puffy clouds, more tags to come oof!, youngjae has the flowers like taejin, yug has the halo of raindrops like hobi, yug is 2jaes kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: oops... got7 also exists completely in this au... here we mcfuckin go! they're SOFT!





	1. a new brother?

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE STOP ME FROM PUTTING GOT& INTO ALMOST ALL OF MY BTS AUS HFBBGBG
> 
> eNJOY THE SOFT BABY BOYS  
> also dont worry ;) jinyoung has someone u'll just have to wait for a Later Chapter

“jinyoungie? can you come here?”

the ten year old perked up and hopped off the couch, rushing over to where mark called him over. he looked up at mark with a smile, saying, “yes, appa?”

“remember when baba and i said you were going to get a baby brother?” mark asked gently, and jinyoung nodded with curiosity. “baba brought him home today. he’s just getting the stuff from the car. are you excited to meet him?

jinyoung nodded, but then slowly came to a stop. a pout formed on his lips, and mark frowned in concern, bending down in front of jinyoung and asking, “nyoung? what’s wrong, sweetie?”

“what if appa and baba don’t pay attention to me anymore because they’re too busy with  _ him _ …”

“oh, sweetie,” mark sighed, stroking jinyoung’s hair -- the clouds on the halo around jinyoung’s head were dark and gloomy, showing how upset he was. “i promise he won’t. and he’s not a baby -- he’s only two years younger! and his name is bambam, i told you this already.”

“i know,” jinyoung pouted more. “i just don’t want appa and baba to forget about me.”

“we won’t,” mark reassured, and he looked over when he heard jackson going up the front steps. “please be nice, okay? bambam’s had a rough time at the orphanage, just like how you did. he has atypical autism--”

“wha’s that?”

“it’s too difficult to explain quickly, but know his vocabulary is limited so be patient with him.”

jinyoung nodded slowly and watched as the front door opened, jackson walking in with a little boy walking behind him shyly. jackson went up to mark and gave him a quick kiss, and he grinned down at jinyoung, ruffling his hair. “hey, jinyoungie!”

“hi, baba,” jinyoung smiled, waving at jackson. he tried to peer around jackson’s leg to see the boy -- bambam -- who only hid even more behind jackson. jinyoung huffed, making jackson laugh and ruffle bambam’s hair and saying, “come on, don’t you want to meet your brother?”

bambam slowly came out from behind jackson’s legs, and jinyoung immediately noticed how he was a puppy hybrid like mark. he waved shyly at bambam, who saw him and immediately lit up with joy. bambam rushed over to jinyoung, eyes sparkling with fascination before he looked back at jackson and mark, saying, “is -- is this big brother?”

mark nodded with a fond smile and bambam squealed, turning to jinyoung with a large smile. “hi! i’m bambam, you’re big brother! what’s big brother’s name?”

“jinyoung.”

“jinyoung…,” bambam whispered, eyes still sparkling. “nyoungie! you’re nyoungie, i’m bammie.”

jinyoung slowly smiled at how excited bambam was, ruffling his hair, making the young hybrid keen. “that’s right.” he pointed at mark and said, “that’s appa”, and then to jackson, “that’s baba.”

bambam looked ecstatic, grabbing jinyoung’s hands and bouncing happily. “gonna have so much  _ fun _ ! i have the bestest big brother!”

jinyoung laughed and let bambam hug him, not noticing how mark and jackson were smiling at them fondly. “yeah, and i’ll have the best little brother.”

bambam’s excited squeal was enough to diminish jinyoung’s doubts about having a younger sibling.

 

* * *

 

“jinyoungie!” 

jinyoung blinks and looks up at bambam, who’s sitting in front of him and waving his hand in front of jinyoung’s face. bambam huffs out, “what’s nyoungie thinkin’ about?”

jinyoung laughs and pats bambam’s cheek. “just of when you were adopted.”

bambam puffs his chest out proudly. “i was a cute kid!”

“you sure were, and you still are,” jinyoung taps bambam’s nose, making him squeal and cover it in surprise. “see? cute.”

“if nyoungie says so,” bambam grumbles, scrunching up his nose. “but!! appa said yugy and uncle jaejae and uncle bummie are gonna come for dinner! gonna see  _ yugy _ , nyoungie!”

“i know, i know,” jinyoung laughs. “you still have a big crush on yug. just confess to him.”

“but ‘m scared,” bambam whines, puffing out his cheeks. “what if baba gets smad?”

jinyoung snorts at the word bambam had once come up with, and he says, “he’s not, he’s just protective. he’s fine with yug. you don’t have to do it now, you can do it later, but don’t let the opportunity slip away, okay? i’m sure yugy likes you as well.”

bambam nods at this and shifts closer to jinyoung, curling up against him. “so… can still cuddle until uncles and yugy come?”

“yes, we can,” jinyoung coos, laying down and pulling bambam with him. bambam curls up even closer against jinyoung. “we’ll just cuddle and talk about… i don’t know. what do you want to talk about?”

“yeollie and jiminnie!” bambam squeaks, and he immediately starts rambling about how cute they are together, and jinyoung smiles softly, glad that he has bambam as his little brother.


	2. appa’s SO cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jackson, bambam, and jinyoung visit mark while he's filming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everyone.  
> it's been a wild ride this past month and a half. i'm sure we've all heard about jonghyun's passing two days ago, and that we're all devastated by it. the shock of it still hasn't passed for me, and will probably never pass in a long time, but i hope he's resting well now.  
> feel free to talk to me if any of you feel down / depressed, okay?
> 
> i decided that i should maybe post some more, since i know that there's some people who want to distract themselves from the news. i'll be posting some cheery stuff for a while ; i was originally planning to finish writing and post a fic about how jjp happened in hybrid au, but that would have involved abusive relationships and a brief suicide attempt (that isn't graphic at all, but is still there), and i decided against it due to recent events to not seem insensitive.
> 
> enjoy, and stay healthy and happy

“appa!”

 

mark looks over from where he was talking to the director, smiling as he sees bambam run over to him. he ruffles the fourteen year old’s hair when bambam reaches him, making him keen with joy. “hey, lil snake. where’s baba and nyoung?”

 

“over here,” jackson chuckles as he approaches them, jinyoung next to him. he leans forward and pecks mark, grinning when jinyoung groans, “do you have to do that  _ now _ ?”

 

“it’s cute!” bambam huffs, scrunching up his nose. he grabs mark’s hand and tugs on it, whining, “when will appa come home?”

 

“i’ll be done filming in…,” mark glances over at the director, who purses his lips and says, “maybe an hour and a half, maybe three hours, maybe less than both those times. depends on how good the takes will be.”

 

bambam huffs but he nods. “appa’s gonna do super duper good! you can do it!”

 

“thank you, sweetheart,” mark smiles, leaning down and nuzzling his nose against bambam’s. he knows bambam might be too old for this childlike affection, but he and jackson both know that bambam needed that type of attention and affection. “i’m sure i’ll do amazing thanks to you. why don’t you go wait with baba and jinyoung over there, okay?”

 

“mhm!” bambam nods with a grin, grabbing jinyoung’s hand. “c’mon, big brother! let’s go!”

 

jinyoung laughs and lets bambam pull him away, waving at mark. “bye, appa! good luck!”

 

jackson and mark watch them walk over to a few chairs behind the director and producers, watching them sit down. jinyoung takes out his phone and bambam cuddles closer immediately, and mark and jackson can tell that they’re either watching one of bambam’s animes or one of mark’s dramas.

 

“you know,” jackson hums, turning to mark and pulling him closer, “bam was happy to be able to come see you film. so was nyoung. i think jinyoungie wants to be an actor like you, it makes sense because of how interested he is in his theatre class.”

 

“he also really likes being in his dance class, though,” mark chuckles. “maybe he wants to be an idol, kind of like jaebum and youngjae.”

 

“they’re not really idols, though.”

 

“but they’re signed to a label, aren’t they?” mark says. he removes jackson’s hands from his waist to link his fingers with jackson’s. “i won’t mind whatever path he chooses, but if he does end up being an idol, i don’t want him already auditioning. he’s so young, and i’m sure bambam would be upset over him not seeing us as often.”

 

“we’ll stick with actor for now, then,”  jackson smiles, leaning his forehead against mark’s. the director calls out for mark, telling him he has five minutes left before they start filming again. jackson sighs, and mark squeezes his hands. jackson nuzzles his nose against mark’s, mumbling, “you’re getting so thin… are you eating well?”

 

“i do when i actually eat?” mark says meekly, but he sighs when jackson gives him a look. “i’m sorry. you know i don’t do it on purpose, i just forget.”

 

“you at least eat whatever food i leave you when you come home, right?” 

 

“of course.”

 

jackson sighs with relief, a smile appearing on his face. he leans forward and kisses mark gently, squeezing his hands when he pulls away. “you got this. the kids and i will be waiting for you, okay?”

 

mark nods and steals one last kiss from jackson before going over to the director and makeup artist. jackson watches as the makeup artist quickly touches up mark’s makeup, his grin widening when mark looks over at him and gives him a wink. jackson shakes his head fondly before going over to jinyoung and bambam, where they’re excitedly talking to a young woman. he sits down next to him and smiles at the woman, saying, “hey, jiyeon.”

 

“baba!” bambam squeals, holding up a starbucks cup of hot chocolate with a grin. “jiyeon noona got drinks! and cookies! but i ate mine. sorry, baba.”

 

“don’t apologize for eating your cookie, sweetie,” jackson hums. “did you thank your noona?”

 

“mhm!”

 

jackson ruffles his hair and looks back at jiyeon, who offers him an iced americano. “oh, no, i couldn’t--”

 

“you know you’d accept it either way, you need it,” jiyeon teases, smirking when jackson grumbles and takes the drink while mumbling his thanks. “jinyoung has a new drink this time.”

 

“is that so?” jackson says in surprise, looking over at jinyoung, who’s shyly looking down. he knows jinyoung never likes to change what he gets from places they eat at, even if it was just his starbucks drink. he always got a salted caramel hot chocolate (jackson could never understand how jinyoung and mark love that drink; he always stuck with regular hot chocolate if he wanted with bambam) and a cinnamon bun. “what’d you get?”

 

jinyoung holds up his drink to show it off to jackson. “iced passion tea lemonade…”

 

jackson grins at jinyoung; he remembers mentioning the drink to jinyoung a while ago and telling him that jinyoung would definitely like this drink. “is it as good as i told you?”

 

jinyoung smiles back and nods, pulling his drink back and sipping it happily. 

 

jackson sits back and sips his own drink. jiyeon waves a quick goodbye to them, as she has to go back to her position, and bambam waves goodbye with a pout.

 

they wait together as mark continues to film. bambam talks to jackson about how jimin and chanyeol got together, which prompts jinyoung to lightly tease bambam about his crush on yugyeom. jackson starts laughing a bit as bambam whines for jinyoung to be quiet, and, deciding to help bambam, teases jinyoung, “what about your girlfriend, huh, jinyoungie? isn’t it going to be three months soon?”

 

jinyoung falls silent, opting to loudly sip his drink and stare down at his phone. as if wanting to betray him, his phone lights up with a message, and jackson coos, “is that your girlfriend? is she checking up on you? how cute. your appa and i were like that; we still are.”

 

jinyoung blushes brightly, and the clouds around his head turn wispy in embarrassment. jackson decides to take pity on him and gives him a one armed hug, whispering, “if you ever want me to stop teasing you like this, just tell me, okay?”

 

a shy smile tugs on jinyoung’s lips and he nods, saying, “it’s okay. i just get shy.”

 

jackson nods in understanding before standing, beckoning for jinyoung and bambam to get up with him. “come on, i think your appa’s almost done.”

 

jinyoung and bambam scramble up and follow jackson over to where mark’s talking to the female lead -- if jackson remembered correctly, her name’s soojung. she turns when she notices them and bows politely to jackson. she turns back to mark and smiles at him, saying, “i’ll see you soon, i’ll let you be with your family. bye, mark-ssi!”

 

mark says his goodbyes to her before turning back to jackson and smiling brightly at him. “you ready to go home?” 

 

“i should be asking you that,” jackson laughs, taking mark’s hand in his own. “come on, i think bambam really wants to get home.”

 

“so do i,” jinyoung blurts, and mark raises an eyebrow in amusement as jinyoung blushes again. “um… dahyunnie asked if she could come over and i said yes…”

 

mark starts laughing and he pinches jinyoung’s cheeks, making him whine. “where did my innocent little boy go? now he’s always asking for his girlfriend to come over.”

 

“ _ appa _ .”

 

“i’m kidding,” mark coos. he squeezes jackson’s hand and pulls bambam and jinyoung close. “come on. let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this cheered some of you up, even if just by a little bit


	3. thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the many little flashbacks of jinyoung and bambam growing up in the wang-tuan household  
> first edition : thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,,,,,,, i rly,,,,,,, fukcign love bam,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, mind if i lov him w all my heart

bambam jerked awake at the sound of thunder, and he whimpered loudly, hugging his fox plushie close to his chest. there was a flash of lightning, and bambam let out a scared sound, hurriedly getting out of bed.

 

the eight year old quickly left his room, rushing over to the room next to his and peeking in. he saw that jinyoung was still sleeping, and he tiptoed in carefully, another whimper escaping his lips as another clap of thunder was heard. he went to jinyoung, carefully shaking his shoulder as he whispered, “n-nyoungie? nyoungie, big brother, wake up…”

 

jinyoung groaned softly before his eyes fluttered open in confusion. he blinked up at bambam and sat up, rubbing his eyes and asking, “bammie? what is it?”

 

“scared,” bambam whimpered, and he flinched when there was another clap of thunder. “‘s scary, b-but big brother can protect me…?”

 

“yeah,” jinyoung yawned, throwing off the covers and standing up. “i’ll protect you! c’mon, baba always gives me milk and cookies if i’m scared, it should work with you!”

 

jinyoung held out his hand, and bambam took it in his own as jinyoung led him out of the room and downstairs. he found that it’s 1;43 a.m., and he pursed his lips as he turned on the lights and entered the kitchen with bambam behind him. the younger watched as jinyoung poured them some milk in their cups and got out some cookies, and they sat on the couch together. jinyoung turned on the tv and put on some cartoons, and bambam gasped softly as he curled up happily against jinyoung, munching on his cookies.

 

they watched pokemon together, jinyoung gently petting bambam’s puppy ears and smiling when bambam’s tail had started wagging excitedly at the affection. bambam pointed at the screen when eevee came on, whispering, “nyoungie’s like eevee.”

 

“oh?” jinyoung tilted his head in surprise, looking down at bambam. “why?”

 

“‘cause…,” bambam started, pursing his lips like he’s in deep thought; it was a habit he had already picked up from jackson. “‘cause nyoungie’s really cute! and -- and he always protects me. eevee can be lotsa differents types of eevees, but it’s still cute! and cuddly! and it protects its friends, like how big brother p-protects me, like from the scary lights and sound.”

 

jinyoung cooed softly at bambam, pecking his nose, causing bambam to squeak. “i think you’re like… emolga. you’re cute and small, but i know you can defend yourself if you need to.”

 

bambam smiled brightly at jinyoung, cuddling closer to him. “big brother’s really kind… ‘m glad nyoungie likes me.”

 

“of course i do,” jinyoung hummed. “so do baba and appa. you’re gonna have the coolest life here. you know baba does fencing? like the thing where you poke people in the chest with a funny sword thing. he and appa can also do  _ really _ cool flips! and appa’s an actor! we can see him on tv.”

 

“whoa…,” bambam breathed in awe, eyes sparkling with fascination. he yawned loudly, fisting jinyoung’s shirt, and jinyoung laid them down so bambam was on top of him. he turned down the volume of the tv as bambam whispered, “my family’s so cool… i wanna be cool like big brother and appa and baba.”

 

“you are!” jinyoung grinned, poking bambam’s nose. “you know thai, yeah? i don’t! that makes you  _ really _ cool.:

 

bambam gasped with joy, exclaiming, “really?! uwaa…”

 

“yeah,” jinyoung chuckled, patting bambam’s back. he picked up bambam’s fox plushie that fell while they were shifting, and he gave it to bambam, who hugged it close immediately. “let’s sleep okay?”

 

“don’t wanna go upstairs,” bambam whimpered, but jinyoung quickly continued, “we can stay here! cuddles and everythin’!”

 

bambam hesitated, but he nodded, nuzzling his cheek against jinyoung’s chest. “‘kay. nanite, nyoungie.”

 

“g’night, bammie,” jinyoung whispered, and he let his eyes flutter shut as he drifted off to sleep with bambam.

 

(“oh, they look so cute,” mark whispered when he and jackson went downstairs later in the morning. bambam was curled up against jinyoung, fisting his shirt and letting out little whines in his sleep. jinyoung had his arms around bambam, sniffling every once in a while. “i’m glad they’re bonding.”

 

“so am i,” jackson smiled, and he pulled mark close to give him a kiss. “c’mon. let’s make breakfast then wake them up.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!!!!!!


	4. bammie feels icky :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bammie's sick :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu.............. Depression
> 
> hi if any of my friends see this and ive told them abt my Situation about the whole phone thing it's still going i'm just lucky to even be able to sneak on here hfbfbhg :( i lov u all pls dont think im ignoring all of u

bambam whines as someone strokes his hair, opening his eyes with a small scowl. he relaxes a bit when he sees mark hovering over him with a soft smile, whispering, “mornin’, appa.”

 

“morning, sweetheart,” mark hums, stroking bambam’s hair again and occasionally scratching at his puppy ears. “c’mon, you have to get ready for school.”

 

“feel yucky, appa,” bambam groans, rubbing his eyes. “my tummy hurts. and i can’t breathe through m-my nose.”

 

mark frowns gently in concern, helping bambam sit up. “you might be getting sick, sweetie. i’ll be right back, okay? let me get a thermometer.”

 

bambam nods and sits patiently, dozing off as he waits for mark to come back. when he does, bambam opens his mouth and lets mark place the thermometer under his tongue. he closes his mouth and sways side to side, and when the thermometer beeps, mark takes it out and sighs softly, saying, “no fever. your temperature’s just a little bit higher, but you  _ were _ sweating a lot. do you wanna stay home today?”

 

bambam nods, whispering, “yes, please. can still have jangjorim?”

 

“of course,” mark smiles, kissing bambam’s forehead. “can you go get washed up?”

 

bambam hums in acknowledgement, and mark leaves his room to go downstairs. a few moments later, jinyoung peeks in, walking into bambam’s room and sitting next to him. “hi, bammie. are you gonna get ready for school?”

 

“feel yucky,” bambam repeats softly, pouting at jinyoung. “tummy hurts. appa’s gonna make j-jangjorim.”

 

jinyoung hums softly, kissing bambam’s forehead. “you’ll be okay. i can’t stay home, but i’ll turn in your homework and get your new work, okay? and i’ll tell yugyeom-ah what’s wrong so he doesn’t worry. do you need anything else from school?”

 

“no,” bambam mumbles, letting jinyoung help him up. “thank you, big brother…”

 

“you’re welcome, bammie,” jinyoung coos, ruffling bambam’s hair. “go take a shower, okay? i’ll see you after school, baba’s taking me to school.”

 

“bye bye, nyoungie,” bambam waves sleepily. he grabs some clothes and makes his way to the bathroom to wash up, yawning the whole way.

 

jinyoung rushes downstairs after bambam goes into the bathroom, grabbing bambam’s backpack and rummaging through it to find his homework. he perks up when he hears mark and jackson talking, and he peeks into the kitchen curiously.

 

“i can’t skip work today,” jackson sighs, rubbing his face with a small frown. “i really want to, but i can’t.”

 

“and i don’t want to leave bambam-ah all alone at home,” mark says, cooking the meat for the jangjorim. “we can’t drop him off with jaebum and youngjae, they’re going to the studio while yugyeom’s at school…”

 

“appa, baba,” jinyoung pipes up softly, startling the two adults. “can’t you take bammie to work with you?”

 

“i have meetings about sending a team to hong kong, so i can’t,” jackson says, furrowing his eyebrows. “mark, can you take him to filming?”

 

“i guess i can,” mark hums, turning off the stove and placing the meat onto a plate. “thank you, nyoungie. you always manage to point out the simplest solutions.”

 

“appa and baba are just  _ silly _ ,” jinyoung snorts. he turns back to bambam’s backpack, taking out his homework and placing it into his own backpack.    
  


“i’ll get you for that,” jackson teases. “did you finish your breakfast?”

 

“mhm,” jinyoung says, putting on his shoes. “and i washed my plates. it was good, thank you, baba.”

 

“my li’l boy’s all grown up,” jackson pretends to wail, rushing over and hugging jinyoung, who whines and tries to wiggle away. “so, so cute but grown up.”

 

“you’re  _ silly _ ,” jinyoung says, patting jackson’s head. “but i’m still your kid, right? wang gae, park gae.”

 

“wang gae, park gae,” jackson agrees, kissing jinyoung’s forehead. “you ready to go? i’m just going to get my keys.”

 

jinyoung nods and puts on his backpack, watching as jackson shoves on his shoes and grabs his wallet, phone, and keys. jackson kisses mark sweetly before whispering, “take care of bammie, okay? tell him i’ll see him after work.” mark nods and jackson turns to jinyoung. “ready?”

 

“ready!” jinyoung chuckles, and they call out their goodbyes to mark, and jackson calls out, “bye, bammie! feel better!”

 

bambam shouts his goodbyes from the bathroom, and jackson and jinyoung leave. bambam soon comes downstairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning. mark smiles at him and sets the food on the table, saying, “come on, bammie. you have to eat breakfast.”

 

“‘kay,” bambam whispers, sitting at the table. he smiles happily when he sees jangjorim, tail wagging with excitement as he picks up his chopsticks. “baba and nyoungie ate?”

 

“they did,” mark confirms, setting down a bowl of rice for bambam and a plate of pancakes for himself. “i’m going to eat with you.”

 

“yay,” bambam grins, wiggling happily as he grabs his bowl of rice. he starts eating, swinging his legs. mark coos at him gently and begins to eat as well. he looks up after a while to see bambam watching him curiously, and mark raises an eyebrow. bambam purses his lips, whispering shyly, “pancakes, please?”

 

mark chuckles and cuts a piece of pancake, holding the piece out on his fork to bambam, who leans forward and eats it happily. mark ruffles bambam’s hair and bambam goes back to his own food, occasionally drinking from his water. 

 

when they finish their food, mark places their plates in the sink, deciding that he can clean up later as he says, “are you ready to go, bammie?”

 

“go?” bambam furrows his eyebrows. “appa said no school, though?”

 

“you’re coming with me to filming,” mark says, tweaking bambam’s nose. “you can see jiyeon noona.”

 

“jiyeon noona!” bambam squeaks, rushing upstairs. “gonna get my jacket!”

 

mark laughs as he grabs his shoes and puts them on. he shrugs on his jacket and grabs his wallet, keys, and phone, making sure he has everything. he hesitates before grabbing a bottle of aspirin in case bambam gets a headache. bambam comes back downstairs with his jacket and shoes on, mask over his mouth (mark always scolds him lightly when he doesn’t wear a mask when he’s sick), and he’s holding his 3DS and phone (mark can’t help but coo everytime bambam uses his phone, since it’s so big and bambam always purses his lips and puffs out his cheeks when talking on the phone with someone, namely yugyeom). “ready!”

 

“let’s go, li’l snake,” mark says, holding bambam’s hand and turning off the lights before leaving the house and locking the door. “time for filming.”

 

* * *

 

“jiyeon noona!” bambam squeals as he hugs jiyeon tightly. “hi!”

 

“hey, bam!” jiyeon coos, ruffling his hair. “shouldn’t you be at school? and why do you have a mask on?”

 

“sick,” bambam pouts through the mask, and mark approaches them, since bambam ran ahead to greet jiyeon. “appa said no school for me today!”

 

“i hope you feel better, then,” jiyeon sighs dramatically. “and your speech is getting better! good job, bam-ah!”

 

“hey, jiyeon,” mark smiles, nodding his head at her. “do you -- do you mind making sure bammie doesn’t wander off? i don’t want a repeat of the last time that happened.”

 

bambam giggles, and jiyeon groans at the thought -- bambam had thought it would be okay to sneak off and buy ice cream for him, jinyoung, mark, and jackson, and when he came back, he dealt with a stressed jackson, teary-eyed mark, and worried jinyoung hugging him tightly. it was almost completely forgiven when bambam held up the ice creams with a huge grin, but mark doesn’t  _ ever  _ want to feel that sort of anxiety again.

 

“i don’t mind,” jiyeon reassures, “and i won’t let him out of my sight, i promise.”

 

“thank you,” mark sighs with relief, and he bends down slightly to ruffle bambam’s hair. “can you be good to jiyeon noona?”

 

“mhm!” bambam nods eagerly. “gonna be good so appa can act!”   
  


“that’s right,” mark laughs, hugging bambam. “it’s going to be quick today, we should be able to pick up jinyoung after school.”

 

bambam nods, and he pats mark’s head before squishing his cheeks and kissing his nose -- it was the little good luck “charm” they did to one another in the wang-tuan family. “have fun, appa!”

 

mark thanks jiyeon once again and kisses bambam’s forehead before standing up straight and going over to the producer, who immediately starts to talk to him about the filming for the day. bambam turns to jiyeon and holds up his 3DS, saying happily, “play animal crossing with me?”

 

“of course,” jiyeon says, letting bambam lead her to one of the couches and to show her the game.

 

* * *

 

“hey,” mark whispers as he comes over, bending down in front of jiyeon to ruffle bambam’s hair. bambam’s sound asleep, head on jiyeon’s lap as he hugs a pillow tightly. “when did he fall asleep?”

 

“an hour or so ago,” jiyeon says, and mark checks the time -- it’s almost 2:30 in the afternoon. “he started to cough a lot after you went to film. and i think he got a headache, so i have him some aspirin and he fell asleep soon after.”

 

mark coos softly, running his hand through bambam’s hair gently. “i’ll have to drop by a store and get medicine for him. i don’t want him to stay sick for so long. he’s gotten better with taking medicine… a year or so after we adopted him, he got sick, but he just wouldn’t get better because he refused to take medicine. he stayed sick for a  _ month _ .”

 

jiyeon chuckles softly, carefully picking up bambam’s 3DS and handing it to mark. “at least he’s okay with it now. you should get home. tell jinyoungie and jackson-ah i said hi, okay?”

 

mark nods and thanks her, and jiyeon gently moves bambam’s head off her lap, standing up and switching spots with mark so that bambam’s head is now on mark’s lap. jiyeon hands him an iced americano, and mark smiles, whispering, “thank you again. you should get going, too.”

 

jiyeon hums and waves goodbye as she leaves. mark looks down and plays with bambam’s puppy ears, saying, “bammie? c’mon, bammie, wake up…”

 

bambam whines softly, and mark continues to pet his hair, cooing for him to wake up. bambam soon opens his eyes blearily, blinking at mark and whimpering, “appa?”

 

“hey, sweetheart,” mark hums. “i’m done filming. we can go pick up jinyoung, and i’ll buy us a quick late lunch, okay?”

 

“‘kay,” bambam yawns, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “i coughed a lot today, appa.”

 

“yeah?” mark says, helping bambam stand up. “i’ll get you some medicine. you promise to take it on time and try not to skip it?”

 

“promise,” bambam says, leaning against mark, eyes fluttering shut. mark leads him to the car and helps him in, chuckling when he sees bambam fall back asleep as soon as he puts on the seatbelt. mark gets into the car himself and buckles his seatbelt, starting the car and driving over to the high school to pick up jinyoung.

 

he arrives just in time, and jinyoung spots him, rushing over with a grin. mark rolls down the window, and jinyoung says, “hey, appa!”

 

“hey, jirongie,” mark hums. “come on, let’s go.”

 

“can yugyeom-ah come with us?” jinyoung asks, grin widening. “he’s worried about bammie.”

 

mark snorts, rolling his eyes fondly. “yeah, yeah. get that tall kid in here.”

 

“yugy-ah, you can come!” jinyoung yells over his shoulder, and he gets into the passenger seat as yugyeom rushes over and seats in the back with a still-sleeping bambam. 

 

“how was school, kids?” mark asks as he drives away from the school, thinking of where he should get them a quick late lunch.

 

“it was okay,” yugyeom says, eyes focused on bambam, whose nose scrunches up in his sleep. “i missed bambam, though. it was kind of lonely, but jinyoung hyung came by and gave me company.”

 

mark glances over at jinyoung, the two of them grinning at one another before mark turns his focus back onto the road. “that’s good. don’t worry about bammie, okay? it’s not the flu, he just has a small cold. he’ll be better soon, i promise.”

 

yugyeom nods and he holds bambam’s hand, and, when he thinks mark and jinyoung weren’t looking, sneaks a quick kiss onto bambam’s cheek. mark stifles his smile and motions to jinyoung that yugyeom had just kissed bambam’s cheek, to which jinyoung’s eyes widen comically. mark then says casually, “how does mcdonald’s sound, kiddos?”

 

“but baba insists we shouldn’t have mcdonald’s often,” jinyoung says, tilting his head.

 

mark looks over and winks, saying, “we haven’t had it in two weeks. that’s long enough.”

 

“wanna eat nuggets,” bambam yawns, slowly waking up and rubbing his eyes. “mcdonald’s is nice, appa.”

 

bambam looks over and he grins sleepily when he sees yugyeom, pursing out his lips a few seconds later. yugyeom makes sure again that neither mark or jinyoung were watching (they were) and quickly gives bambam a kiss. jinyoung manages not to squeak in surprise, and whatever strangled noise that came from his throat wasn’t heard over the sound of bambam’s excited squeal.

 

mark pulls up at the mcdonald’s drive-thru, rolling down his window. “okay, so we all want the usual right?”

 

there’s a small chorus of “yes”s, and mark orders for the kids, as well as for himself and jackson. when he pulls up to the window, he quickly texts jaebum to tell him that he’s picked up yugyeom and that he and youngjae shouldn’t worry. as he pays, bambam sits up properly, yawning once more and smiling at jinyoung, who waves at him. “hi, big brother. is there homework?”

 

“yeah,” jinyoung says, “i got it for you. but they said you can turn it in late if you’re still sick, okay?”

 

“‘kay,” bambam says, and he squeals with joy as mark passes him a mcflurry. “thanks, appa!”

 

“your baba would kill me if he saw i gave you something cold like that,” mark chuckles as jinyoung takes the bags of food from mark to set them down carefully on his lap and in between his legs. he passes yugyeom’s chocolate shake to him, and yugyeom grins happily before thanking him and sipping his shake. yugyeom takes the cup holder containing mark, jinyoung, and jackson’s drinks, balancing it on his lap. “okay, let’s go back home.”

 

mark drives back to his house, figuring that jackson might be home already. he smiles when he sees jackson’s car parked in the driveway, parking his own car next to jackson’s. the four of them exit the car, and bambam skips up the stairs of the porch to knock on the door, singing, “baba!!!! open the door, please!”

 

jackson opens the door as the others come up behind bambam, and he sighs dramatically at the sight of the mcflurry. “did appa get that for you? he better not have forgotten about me.”

 

“i didn’t,” mark says, rolling his eyes. he lets the kids pass through before entering the house, shutting the door behind him and giving jackson a quick kiss. “hey, honey.”

 

“hey, babe,” jackson hums against mark’s lips. “how are you? was bammie okay?”

 

“we’re both good,” mark confirms, leaning his forehead against jackson’s, letting the younger steal a kiss every few seconds. “he took a nap ‘cause he felt nauseous and had a headache, but he’s better. he’s just a sleepy baby.”

 

“cute,” jackson chuckles, leaning away to hold mark’s hand and to lead him to the dining room, where the kids are eating. “come on, sweetheart. let’s eat with them.”

 

* * *

 

(“hey, bammie,” jinyoung says with a grin. yugyeom’s left already, having been picked up by jaebum and youngjae not too long ago. “so why did gyeom kiss you?”

 

jackson chokes on his water, staring at mark in disbelief. “he  _ what? _ ” 

 

“yugyeom thought we weren’t looking and he gave our li’l snake a kiss,” mark coos, leaning back. “i think it’s cute.”

 

“yugy gave me kisses ‘cause we like like each other,” bambam says firmly, nodding as though convincing himself. 

 

“when did you two get together?” mark asks gently, pulling jackson back so he’s leaning against him.

 

“... two weeks ago,” bambam says shyly, playing with his hands. “yugy gave chocolates, too. and a kiss.”

 

jackson looks as though he wants to fume silently, but when he sees how happily bambam smiles up at him, he sighs, saying, “that’s great, bammie. i’m happy for you.”

 

bambam bounces happily before letting out a few coughs, and jackson immediately passes bambam his tea, and the younger sips it with his nose scrunched up. “don’t strain your voice, honey,” mark says, ruffling bambam’s hair and cooing when his tail wags happily. “drink your tea, okay?”

 

it’s silent for a few moments, and then bambam grins, saying, “big brother kissed dahyunnie a lot when dahyunnie came here two days ago.”

 

jinyoung’s face turns red, and the clouds around his head billow down so it attempts to cover his face. “ _ bammie _ !”

 

mark snickers as he watches them bicker, leaning back against jackson and patting his thigh reassuringly. “it’s okay, sseunnie. let him be, you know how much he likes yugyeom. besides, you can see how much yugyeom also likes bambam. he won’t hurt out kid.”

 

“i know,” jackson whispers, pursing his lips. “i just don’t want to see him get hurt. i trust jirongie ‘cause he knows what to do and what’s bad and good. bambam’s smart, he really is, but sometimes he lets himself be blissfully unaware and he doesn’t focus. i know gyeom’s a good kid, i just hope he can keep bam safe and happy.”

 

“he will,” mark reassures, leaning his head against jackson’s shoulder and smiling when he feels jackson play with his dog ears. “he will.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed D:
> 
> (yugbam are finally together uwu)

**Author's Note:**

> oof i realLY DONT WANT REQUESTS BC IVE REALIZED HOW SHIT I AM AT THEM bu T if u wnna i guess suggEST an idea i could take into consideration but i wont,, definitely,, do it? if that makes sense hgbfbg fUCK
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed


End file.
